Something About Her
by CharmedChild
Summary: First Fanfic. So Emma is 12 and Mary Margaret/Snow is her History teacher. Her foster father? Mr. Gold!
1. Intro

A blonde girl around twelve years old slowly walks to school in the chilly November breeze blowing at her back. Wearing only a red leather jacket and hand-me-down jeans, she grasps the jacket closer to her trying desperately to stay warm.

She approaches the new school her foster parents enrolled her in. Nervously, she looks around seeing all the happy kids laughing and the small clique of girls that whisper about her as she walks by. A red haired girl with blue braces smirks at her, then proceeds turn back to gossip with her friends. The blonde just casually walks on by. It`s not the first time she has been the topic of discussion before. She takes a second to look up at the building before her, "Storybrooke Junior High" She shrugs and enters the school. Looking down at her schedule she finds her first period class. 'History- Room 104-Blanchard' She`s early.

"Hi!" A teacher in her early thirties with cropped dark brown hair rather enthusiastically greets the girl. 'Great she`s cheery' the blonde thinks. "I`m Miss Blanchard. You must be our new student! Emma right? Our Principal Mrs. Sherwood mentioned you would be joining us."

"Umm…Yeah" She forces a smile.

" You know I can`t remember the last time Storybrooke got anyone new. You must be very special!" Miss Blanchard winks at the girl.

'Hardly, my parents dumped me on the side of the road.' Emma thinks, but all she can mutter is a quiet chuckle, not knowing how to respond, because suddenly her heart flutters and she can`t help but believe what this woman is telling the truth. Mary Margaret`s heart is longing for this girl, but she doesn`t understand why. A loud bell rings, sending them both back to reality.

"Well, why don`t you go find yourself a seat. Class will be starting soon." Mary Margaret smiles.

Emma finds her seat as her fellow peers fill up the classroom, staring at her in awe, they wonder who this stranger is in their small town. Emma slouches back in her desk praying that a peppy girl doesn`t run over to make small talk. Thankfully, Miss Blanchard starts the class and for the next hour Emma sinks into World History.

As Mary Margaret rambles on about the Revolutionary War she can`t help to keep sneaking glances at Emma. Something about her just feels so…..familiar. But of course that can`t be she just met her today….Didn`t she?


	2. Meet Me Halfway

Emma`s POV

The final bell rings, signaling that school is over.

_Great, now I will have to go back to old and strange Mr. Gold. I get the strangest vibe from him. I don't want to be around him more than I have to be._

I leave the school through the front door, dragging my feet, unsure of how to kill time before the man gets off work. I just want some alone time before I have to make forced conversations with a complete stranger who looks as if he knows something that I don't. Like he has a mischievous plan and I am just a pawn in his game.

I try to push those thoughts to the back of my head.

I sling my worn backpack over my left shoulder and march on. I walk aimlessly down the quiet Main Street and somehow I find myself across the from a cute little dinner titled "Granny`s Diner". I am too cold to get picky, the wind strikes my barren face unprotected from the cold. I shiver and find myself walking up to the entrance.

_I hope they have Hot Chocolate with Cinnamon here_.

***Bell Chimes***

I seem to have interrupted everyone`s thoughts. Half of the Diner looks up to see who just strode through the front door.

_Wow. Everyone is staring at me._ _I guess these people really haven't seen anyone new in a while._

I shrug. I don`t mind. At least the heat is finding its way back to my rosy cheeks.

I scan the place looking rather awkward as I negotiate between a table or a booth. Fortunately, I don`t have to.

Miss Blanchard`s head pops up right when she hears the soft jingle of the door.

"Emma!" The pretty brunette smiles.

_I hate small towns. No kid wants to see their teacher outside of school. This is weird._

I smile timidly.

"C`Mere! Have a seat!" Miss Blanchard waves me over with a bright smile.

_NO! What are we going to talk about? Abe Lincoln? All I know is he`s the guy on the Penny. I was never in school long enough for anything important to stick. And it`s not like I could do my homework, I was always fighting off drunk foster fathers. _

Somehow I feel myself being pulled towards her. I find that I don`t mind. There`s something in her eyes that makes me melt under her gaze and I notice my cheeks aren`t the only thing gaining warmth. I smile and find myself taking long strides over to where she sits in a booth, swirling her drink.

I reach the booth and take a hesitant seat across the table, her eyes watching me as I walked from the front door to where I am now.

"How was your first day at school?" She questions.

"Uneventful." I flatly reply.

We talk a little bit longer, mostly about the weather and if I made any friends.

_Nope._

The conversation slows just as a feisty waitress with red streaks in her hair and a big smile plastered on her face, glides over to where we sit.

"Hi love, I`m Ruby! And you`re…..Emma?"

"Yep….Uh…How do you know that?"

She quickly glances to Miss Blanchard and says "Small town!"

"Oh"

_Of course. _

"So what can I get for ya?"

_This is embarrassing. _

"Well I don`t have any cash….so how `bout nothing?"

Miss Blanchard gives me a sad smile and pipes in "Don`t worry honey I`ve got this. If that's okay with you?"

_Um. No thanks lady I don't do handouts. I can take care of myself, I am about to say. She just wants to do something nice for me. From somewhere inside I get a feeling that this woman would do anything just to make me happy. A strange feeling lingers that I have never felt and I`m vaguely aware that two pairs of eyes are sitting on me waiting for me to speak._

"Yeah, thanks." I mumble.

"So… What will it be?" Ruby asks once more.

"Do you have hot chocolate?"

"Of Course! Is that it?"

"Umm ya, but can you also put Cinnamon on it?"

_What`s Hot Chocolate without the Cinnamon?_

"Of course! Mary Marg-" She hesitates. "Miss Blanchard to you… also likes Cinnamon in her Hot Chocolate!" Ruby says.

"Haha no way? That's awesome!"

_I always thought I was weird for liking Cinnamon in my drink._

"Finally someone who shares my quirky taste!" Miss Blanchard jokes.

Her eyes lock with mine and I feel an immense connection with this lady that I only met a few hours ago.

Not a minute later and the perky waitress comes bouncing up to the table, hot chocolate in hand.

"Thanks" I mutter as the waitress places my drink on the table. She walks back behind the counter to help other customers.

"So…Where did you move from?"

Miss Blanchard`s question startles me. I guess the school`s Principal didn't mention my situation to her.

"Oh, I…Uh didn't move here." She looks at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"I`m just staying with someone." I don't want to burden her with the fact that this is my second foster home this year.

"Oh, who?"

_Ugh, i don't want to talk about this._

"Do you know Mr. Gold?"

Her face suddenly drops.

"You…You`re staying with Mr. Gold?"

Confused as to why she seems so shocked I simply reply

"Yeah. He`s my foster father."

_Gosh, why am I telling her that?_

" Oh, I wasn't aware he fostered children."

_Yeah well it`s not like he hands out unconditional love. _I can tell the kind of person someone is from being burned so many times.

Miss Blanchard and I chat a bit longer I`m so caught up in our conversation I don't even notice who just walked or rather limped in. He spots where I am sitting and a eerie smile creeps over his face.

Miss Blanchard`s body tenses.

"Ah there you are _dearie_ I have been looking for you. We must be getting home now."

" Uh ….Okay…." Is all I can say before im ushered out the door. I can feel Miss Blanchard`s eyes burning into my back. I turn to look back once outside and find that she is frozen and our eyes meet as she gives me a slight smile.

_There`s just something about her. _

Something that made me want to never leave that booth without her. And it`s only now that im being guided down Main Street that I feel truly alone. Like I have found something, but its so impossibly out of my reach.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys!

Thank you soo much for reviewing and following! I just want to let you know that I haven't forgotten this story and finally I am going to update it! So thank you for sticking in there and following this story it really means a lot!


	4. Sand Castle

Emmas POV

~Back at Mr. Golds~

I find my way to the bare room designated for me. All that is decorating the place is a tiny blue baby blanket placed delicately over the bed. The walls are plain and white, unlike the rest of the house. It`s cluttered and filled with miscellaneous antiques and unusual items. I feel afraid to touch anything for fear of messing up the placement of anything. Surely if I did Mr. Gold would not be thrilled with me.

I settle down on my bed and open my math textbook, its always been an easy subject for me. I work my way through and finish fast. By the time im done its almost 8 o`clock. Theres no TV here so I find that theres nothing for me to do. So naturally I leave and decide to explore this town.

I wonder upon this old playhouse out on the beach. Its old and seems to be worn down by the weather. It reminds me of a castle. I climb up and hang my feet off the edge. I like being alone. I feel so peaceful, but I let my mind wander to my birth parents. Ive been on my own my whole life, except for now. Now I feel as if this is the exact place that I belong. Ive only been here a short time but I feel as if this is where I am meant to be.


	5. 8:16

**AN: One reader asked if this was a Golden Snow story and I just want to let you guys know that I had no idea that was even a ship, and that its not.**

(MM POV)

She walked into my classroom. Blonde curls lighting up the room.

"Emma" The name rolled off my tongue, it tasted sweet like candy. I smiled.

I was looking forward to seeing this mysterious little girl again.

She looks up at me, books overwhelming her arms.

"HI, Miss Blanchard" as she looks up to greet me and then finds her seat near the back.

She gets here a bit earlier than the other students and I find myself in a comforting silence preparing for the heard of pupils to arrive. When they do I notice that no one talks to Emma. No one except a boy named Killian Jones. I watch as he smiles at her, compliments her shoes and takes a seat next to her. My heart warms and hopefully she has made a long time friend.

My lecture starts out pretty normal. I open a slideshow on World War 1 as the children take notes.

I always enjoy throwing out fun questions to see if anyone could guess them. I ask a question and as students look around unsure of an answer I hear a voice perk up. Its Emma and its correct. She asks me a question about the time and im shocked that she would know the answer, as none of the other students do. We hold eye contact for a split second. I smile. Then turn back around to finish up with the rest of class.

The bell rings and the students are dismissed to their next class. Im disappointed to watch her go. Wishing for her presence to linger just a bit longer.

As the final bell rung ending the day I am looking forward to heading home and taking a nice nap. As I walk to my apartment I notice a argument between Madame Mayor and Mr. Gold. Regina seems to be furious at Mr. Gold and I wonder what the fight could be about. I walk closer to them on my way home and when I do, Regina sneers at me and they both get quiet and begin acting strange.

I wonder what they were talking about?

Its been a long day and im thankful to be coming home and getting some sleep. As im about to put my head on my pillow I glance out the window and notice the big clock tower above the Library tick past 8:15. Funny I don't ever remember it reading 8:16 before. I shrug it off and close my eyes.


End file.
